1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support mechanisms, particularly, to a support mechanism for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used display generally repositions along two axes. The display panel rotates along a horizontal axis to allow viewing from an appropriate angle. The display panel also rotates on a vertical axis.
However, when the display device is to be viewed from multiple angles of varying height, it may be inconvenient.
Therefore, a support mechanism with adjustable height is desired to overcome the described limitations.